Las cosas que perdimos en el fuego
by Nea Poulain
Summary: Hay tres cosas que Theodore Nott recuerda de su madre. Sus manos, su voz, su rostro. Y luego, ella murió. En un incendio. Pero no fue lo único que Theodore Nott perdió en el fuego.


**Disclaimer:** El Potterverse es de J. K. Rowling, si fuera mío hablaría de Slytherins conflictuados. No tomo en cuenta el epílogo.

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #27: «Los colores del arcoíris» del foro «Hogwarts a través de los años»_

 _A mi esposa, Tanit._

* * *

 **Las cosas que perdimos en el fuego**

* * *

 _Hay tres cosas que Theodore Nott recuerda de su pasado:_

 _Las manos de su madre, largas, medio huesudas, siempre cálidas, siempre dispuestas a envolverlo en un abrazo y a protegerlo aunque de fondo siempre estuviera aquella voz: «no malcríes al niño, Sigrid»._

 _La voz de su madre, clara, cálida, que canta canciones de buenas noches, de buenos días, de feliz cumpleaños. Que canta cuando está enfermo y cuando quiere protección, aunque de fondo siempre estuviera aquella voz: «no malcríes al niño, Sigrid»._

 _El rostro de su madre, de belleza clásica, enmarcado con su cabello castaño, siempre recogido en un moño medio suelto. Ese rostro, siempre dispuesto a regalarle una sonrisa cuando él estuviera triste, aunque de fondo siempre estuviera aquella voz: «no malcríes al niño, Sigrid»._

 _Y después, ella murió. Fue un incendio._

* * *

La casa de los Nott —una gran casa a las afueras de un pueblo muggle— está sola e incluso parece abandonada, como si nadie la hubiera pisado en cuatro años. Los dos Nott han estado fugitivos desde el fin de la guerra. Cuatro años, que rápido pasa el tiempo y qué lento sanan las heridas. El polvo envuelve los muebles, los libros y todos los adornos. No hay prácticamente fotografías o retratos, parece que sólo quedaron los portarretratos vacíos.

—No sé qué hacemos aquí —dice Ron.

—Una alerta.

—La pudo haber enviado cualquiera —dijo Ron—, quizá sólo alguien vio algo desde afuera y le pareció que había alguien aquí.

Sabe que Ron puede tener razón, pero tienen que investigar. Es su trabajo. Son aurores recién graduados, ya no más aprendices. Trabajan bien juntos —como siempre, como toda la vida, están demasiado acostumbrados el uno al otro.

—Yo reviso arriba —dice Harry—, hasta el ático.

—Vale.

—Asegúrate de revisar también el sótano.

—Claro.

Llevan las varitas empuñadas por cualquier cosa. Para ellos, la guerra nunca ha terminado: los magos oscuros que amenazan al mundo mágico siguen allí, en las sombras, y ellos están allí para pelear contra ellos. A veces Harry se preocupa, pensando que no está hecho para nada más, que la guerra lo ha moldeado demasiado, que lo ha hecho, que ya sólo se concibe a sí mismo como guerrero incapaz de vivir en paz.

Quizá por eso Ginny hizo las maletas y lo dejó.

«No puedo vivir así», le dijo. Y se fue, firmó contrato con un equipo de Quidditch en los Estados Unidos y se alejó del recuerdo de la guerra lo más que pudo. Ahora vive en Nueva York y les envía cartas. Los visita en navidad y en el aniversario de la batalla —y de la muerte de Fred—. Nunca falta. Siempre llora frente a su tumba.

Él y Ron, en cambio, parecen no haber dejado nunca el campo de batalla, a pesar de todas sus intenciones de hacerlo.

Sube las escaleras de la casa —que más bien parece una mansión— todavía sin oír ningún ruido. Revisa todas las recámaras, que están abandonadas y llenas de polvo, en la decadencia total. Hasta que, acercándose a la puerta más alejada de las escaleras, oye algo: una respiración ahogada, entre sollozo e hipo. Alza la varita, apunta, abre con cuidado.

Hay dos personas en aquella habitación: una viva, una muerta.

Los reconoce a los dos, de todos los carteles de «Se Busca».

Theodore Nott alza la mirada, hipa. Tiene los ojos rojos, pero secos. La varita en la mano, agarrada tan fuerte que parece que va a romperla en cualquier momento. Harry puede ver como se marcan sus nudillos.

Su padre está en el suelo y ya no respira. Gabriel Nott, uno de los mortífagos más cercanos a Lord Voldemort, fugitivo hasta entonces. Había logrado escapar todos aquellos años. Pero estaba muerto.

Harry intuye que pasó, pero aun así pregunta.

—¿Quién lo mató?

Theodore Nott no deja de mirarlo, se ve diferente que en los carteles de «Se Busca». Tiene en cabello un poco más largo que en ellos, el flequillo de color castaño oscuro le cae sobre la piel pálida, disparejo, el cabello casi le llega a los hombros y está desordenado. Tiene los ojos claros, penetrantes. Lleva una camisa blanca y corbata negra. Las mangas arremangadas. Harry puede ver la marca grabada a fuego de su antebrazo.

No baja la varita.

Pero Theodore Nott, en vez de atacarlo, hace algo impensable: se la lanza.

—Velo por ti mismo.

Harry frunce el ceño y lo hace, apuntándole a la otra varita con la suya propia, probando un _prior incantatem_ de manera no verbal. Y ahí está. El penúltimo hechizo es una maldición asesina.

El último, la alerta que llegó a la División de Aurores.

—¿Por qué nos llamaste? —pregunta, devolviéndole la mirada a Nott.

—Potter, me parece que tienes que arrestarme —le dice él. Tiene una voz profunda, calmada, como si no fuera la voz de un hombre que acaba de matar a su propio padre.

— _Muffliato_. —Es un impulso, Harry apunta hacia la puerta—. ¿Por qué? —pregunta. ¿Quién es capaz de matar a su propio padre? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuáles son las razones que vuelven a un joven de veintidós años parricida? Se queda mirándolo, Nott es un enigma. Demasiado callado, apenas lo recuerda de Hogwarts. Siempre detrás de todos. Pero su nombre siempre aparece en los testimonios de víctimas de guerra.

«Lo obligaban a torturarnos».

«No sabemos si lo hacía por convicción o por supervivencia».

«No hablaba».

«Lo hacía porque su padre siempre lo vigilaba, siempre le decía algo, no sé…».

«Siempre le decía lo mismo: "Theodore, recuerda a su madre". Sonaba a amenaza».

—Defensa propia. —Nott se encogió de hombros—. Potter, creo que tienes que arrestar a los asesinos —le recordó—; de todos modos, no voy a huir. Ya fue suficiente. Ya hice lo que tenía que hacer.

—¿Lo qué tenías que…?

Nott señala al cuerpo antes de que Harry si quiera termine de formular la pregunta.

»Ah.

Se acerca al cuerpo, levanta la varita caída a pocos centímetros de la mano izquierda y hace lo mismo que con la de Nott. Revisa los últimos encantamientos. Siente un escalofrío cuando aparecen al menos tres maldiciones _cruciatus_. Mira a Nott.

«Defensa propia».

Parece demasiado tranquilo para haber sido torturado hace tan poco tiempo.

Respira hondo.

«No es justo», se dice. Algo no le parece justo en todo aquello. Algo nunca le ha parecido justo con los que son tan jóvenes. Como Malfoy. Y ahora, como el que tiene enfrente, Nott.

—Bien. —Le apunta con la varita—. Bien.

—Sabes que tienes que arrestarme.

—Las manos enfrente —le dice a Nott, que le hace caso. Mueve la varita y ve aparecer unas esposas. Se queda con las dos varitas, además de la suya—. Vamos —le indica, para que vaya detrás de él.

«Es injusto». Hay algo que se le escapa. Pero no puede pensar con claridad y entonces levanta el _muffliato_ , abre la puerta con un movimiento de la varita y le grita a Ron.

»¡Tengo a alguien! ¡Y hay un muerto!

* * *

—No tenías por qué ayudarme, ¿sabes? —Oye la voz de Nott tan pronto pisan Grimmauld Place y Nott sale de la chimenea—. Sé la mierda que he hecho. Sé lo que me merezco. Yo no soy Malfoy, Potter.

Kingsley no parecía tan convencido de todo aquello, de lo que Harry planeaba. Ron tenía sus dudas, pero lo apoyaba. Él también había revisado las varitas, también había visto las maldiciones _cruciatus_ y también se había horrorizado.

«Harry, esto es demasiado irregular», había dicho Kingsley, «y deberías haberlo hablado con Robards primero».

«Sabes que Robards no lo permitirá», había contestado Harry; «no le va a importar el contexto, intentará hacer un ejemplo de un fugitivo. No importa quien sea».

«Theodore Nott no es inocente, Harry», había dicho Kingsley.

«Tampoco enteramente culpable».

Al final, Ron lo convenció de que los dejara seguir su plan. Harry, que vive solo, se encargará de custodiar a Theodore, mantenerlo alejado de la luz publica y de Azkaban. Sobre todo de la sed de venganza que Robards tiene sobre todos los fugitivos —no lo culpa: Yaxley mató a sus dos hijas, tenían cinco años; sigue fugitivo.

—Intentarán condenarte el mayor tiempo que puedan —responde Harry—, no puedo dejarlos hacer eso.

Theodore Nott se encoge de hombros.

—Da igual.

De verdad parece no importarle. Había oído toda la conversación que Harry y Ron habían tenido con Kingsley prácticamente sin pestañear. La idea de acabar preso en Azkaban para el resto de su vida no parece inmutarle, ni siquiera preocuparle.

—No da igual —insiste Harry.

Theodore Nott vuelve a encogerse de hombros.

—Y tú qué sabes.

No parece demasiado interesado en compartir sus secretos, pero Harry sabe que tiene que sacárselos. Cualquier cosa que le ayude a obtener un juicio más justo y más benevolente. Parece que a veces el Winzengamot cede a la sed de venganza y olvida que son los buenos. Que se supone que son los buenos.

Sabe que van a intentar hacer a Nott un ejemplo para los demás.

—No creo que merezcas lo que el Winzengamot tenga preparado para ti —le dice, finalmente—; he oído los testimonios de las víctimas. Una y otra vez. Una y otra vez. Los veo en mis recuerdos —explica.

«Creo que lo obligaban. No sé. Siempre estaba tan pálido como el otro. Malfoy».

—Y tú qué mierda sabes —repite Nott.

—Sólo que no creo que sea justo —musita Harry—. Lo demás me lo tendrás que contar.

Theodore Nott aparta la mirada, como si ya no quisiera verlo. Harry es incapaz de leer los ojos de Nott, no sabe lo que esconden, pero quiere saberlo. _Necesita_ saberlo. Quizá es la única manera de ayudarlo.

—Sólo hui para perseguirlo —dice Nott. No necesita decir de quien habla porque Harry lo entiende perfectamente: su padre—. Después de eso, siempre supe lo que tenía que hacer. Siempre entendí mi destino.

Harry desvía la mirada. Todo lo que dice Nott le parece terriblemente personal. Lo ve como alza la manga de su camisa de nuevo, le enseña la marca.

»Esto fue decidido antes de que yo naciera, Potter —le dice—. Somos hijos de la guerra. De la muerte. No podemos elegir no participar.

—De todos modos… —«De todos modos es injusto».

—Soy culpable, que lo sepas.

—No de todo.

—De asesinato, al menos —le dice Nott—; peor, de matar a mi propio padre, ¿crees que eso no horrorizaría a la gente?

—¿Y de las torturas? —Es un impulso estúpido pero Harry se arrepiente en cuanto Nott desvía la mirada, dolido. No dice nada y parece avergonzado. Respira hondo, quizá es mejor no apresurar las cosas—. Ven, te enseñaré donde puedes dormir.

Hace que lo siga hasta el pasillo y después escaleras arriba. Abre uno de los cuartos viejos que no usa que sabe que están limpios. Kreacher se encarga de eso, él sólo llega a dormir y pasa el día fuera, porque la Divisón de aurores es demasiado demandante y en realidad no le gusta vivir allí, pero tampoco tiene energías suficientes para mudarse o buscar otro lugar más agradable donde vivir, donde no haya un cuadro que le grite todos los días, cabezas de elfos domésticos por toda la escalera y un tapiz de una familia de sangre pura que no dudaba en borrar miembros por trasgredir sus reglas.

—Potter… —empieza Theodore, tentativamente, entrando a la habitación—. Mi padre no era un monstruo. No todo el tiempo.

Harry frunce el ceño. No quiere entender por qué lo defiende.

—¿Y entonces?

—Cuando lo era —sigue Theodore, como evaluando sus palabras—, era el peor.

—Nott, ¿qué hizo?

Theodore le cerró la puerta en la cara.

* * *

No han avanzado mucho. La que consigue hacerlo hablar más es Hermione, que a veces va a cenar, cuando sospecha que Harry sólo prepara sopas instantáneas y come sobras de lo que Kreacher prepara. Siempre lo ha vigilado mejor que nadie, asegurándose de que coma bien, que duerma bien, que su vida no este de cabeza. A veces le dice que no es su responsabilidad arreglarla la vida, pero ella lo sigue haciendo. Quizá porque intenta alejarse del campo de batalla y no lo logra, también. Siempre acaba metida en los casos de los aurores, en la persecución de los fugitivos. Robards le ha sugerido ya al menos tres veces que se inscriba en la academia de aurores y que deje de perder el tiempo con el equipo de magia experimental.

Pero ella se niega. «Allá puedo usar mi intelecto», le dice, «sin convertirme en una soldado». Pero se está mintiendo. La guerra la convirtió en una solado antes de eso.

Simplemente intenta huir de aquello.

—Harry. —Está en la cocina, preparando algo, cuando lo ve entrar—. Estoy haciendo la cena.

Kreacher la ayuda y se queja —Kreacher siempre se queja, dice que su trabajo es hacer la cena, no que «la señorita Granger» la haga con él—. Nott está sentado en la mesa de la cocina.

—¿Estaban hablando? —pregunta.

Nott asiente.

—De Hogwarts —responde él—. Antes de la guerra. —Medio sonríe, apenas un momento, como si aquellos recuerdos fueran mejores que los de después. Al parecer, es más comunicativo con Hermione. Ron se desespera demasiado fácilmente con lo críptico que es y Harry apenas si logra sacarle algunos detalles.

—Tengo que irme después de dejar la cena lista —dice Hermione—. Ron me está esperando. Iremos a cenar.

Parece contenta con Ron, siempre se ilumina cuando lo ve. Harry está feliz por ellos, pero también un poco celoso. Son la única pareja que ha durado tanto después de la guerra. Todos los demás han cortado, se han abandonado o aun huido lejos de los recuerdos del campo de batalla. Como él y Ginny. Ellos se complementan y van a cenar todos los jueves al mismo restaurante y comen todos los domingos en la Madriguera. Y Harry sabe —aunque no lo admite— que han hablado de casarse y de tener hijos en algún momento.

De construir una vida juntos.

Él, en cambio, tiene una casa vieja que detesta, un elfo doméstico cada vez más viejo y un criminal en su casa.

—Claro —le dice—, disfruta. ¿Ron está con su madre?

Hermione asiente. Ron vive para su madre.

Sigue preparando la cena. Harry intenta acercarse a ayudar, pero Kreacher se lo prohíbe, haciendo parecer que moriría si él intenta cortar aunque sea una zanahoria. Harry suspira, resignado y se sienta junto a Nott.

—Tú fecha es en un mes y medio —le dice—, en el Winzengamot.

Nott asiente, parece que no le importa.

—Te librarás de mí —dice.

Harry rueda los ojos.

—Sería más fácil si te dejaras ayudar, ¿sabes? —insiste.

Pero Theodore no contesta y se quedan los dos callados hasta que Hermione termina de preparar una sopa y se va. Se despide con un abrazo de Harry y le dice que coma bien, que duerma bien, que no trabaje demasiado. Harry sabe demasiado que no le va a hacer caso alguno. A veces lo intenta, para no decepcionar a Hermione —porque sabe que sin ella hubiera muerto miles de veces—, pero no puede evitar volver a su desorden y al caos que es su vida.

Después de la guerra creyó que viviría con tranquilidad, creyó que con los aurores ayudaría a construir un mundo mejor. Sin embargo, estar allí sólo lo ha mantenido en el campo de batalla constante.

—Potter —empieza Theodore, con cautela, como siempre que habla con él—, la primera vez que viste a los thestrals, ¿qué sentiste?

Harry apenas si recuerda aquella vez.

—Sorpresa, supongo —responde—, no sabía lo que eran.

—Yo siempre he podido verlos —confiesa Theodore—, desde el primer año en Hogwarts. Desde la primera noche.

Harry pone atención porque Theodore nunca le habla para decirle cosas relevantes. Se niega a ser ayudado. A veces pregunta por sus antiguos compañeros.

«¿Daphne Greengrass?»

Harry buscó los registros.

«Se mudó, a Francia. Hace año y medio. Tiene una línea de moda». Le dijo que podía mandarle una carta si quería, pero que probablemente Robards la iba a revisar de pies a cabeza. Theodore se negó y en vez de eso le contó que había sido su novia. Que lo había dejado antes del fin de la guerra, que no había podido soportar todo lo que Theodore hacía porque ella nunca había querido ser parte de aquel destino. Y que él no la había detenido.

«¿Pansy Parkinson?»

«Vive en Knockturn, es una paria, creo. No tiene la marca y no fue a juicio, pero… la gente la trata como si sí». Le ofreció de nuevo mandarle una carta. Aquella vez lo vio intentarlo, sentarse frente a un pergamino con la pluma en la mano y el tintero a un lado. Pero Theodore nunca envió la carta. En vez de eso, Harry encontró al menos diez borradores en el bote de la basura y nunca los leyó por cortesía. Le parecía algo demasiado íntimo.

«De Draco Malfoy si sé».

«Está libre».

Se había encogido de hombros.

«¿Blaise Zabini?»

«Le va bien. Periodista. Sale con una chica del ministerio. Susan, creo que es su nombre. Susan Bones. Viven en el Callejón Diagon». Theodore Nott tampoco intentó escribirle una carta. Dejó de preguntar por sus antiguos compañeros y por la gente que solía conocer antes de huir de la justicia.

—¿Y te sorprendiste? —pregunta Harry, finalmente, refiriéndose a los thestrals.

—No demasiado —admite Nott—, había leído sobre ellos. Sabía que los podías ver si habías visto morir a alguien.

—¿Tu madre?

Nott asintió.

—Fue un incendio. —Baja la mirada, parece que detesta aquel tema—. ¿Has visto a alguien morir quemado? —preguntó.

Harry niega con la cabeza. Técnicamente, la respuesta es no. Sabe que Vincent Crabbe murió víctima de su propio Fuego Maldito, pero no lo vio morir frente a sus ojos. Supone que debe ser horrible.

»Se te queda la imagen para siempre en la cabeza —dice Nott, sin alzar la cabeza—, los gritos en los oídos. Como el fuego lo abraza todo. Todo. Todo. —Harry lo oye hipar, pero no está llorando. Nunca llora—. Nunca se supo quién había provocado aquel fuego.

—¿Tu padre? —adivina Harry.

Theodore Nott no dice nada, pero no tiene que decirlo. Harry ya sabe la respuesta. Tiene un impulso y se pone en pie, se acerca a abrazarlo. Porque parece que Theodore Nott lleva toda una vida viviendo un duelo que no sabe cómo afrontar —además de matando a su padre—. Lo abraza y lo siente encogerse un poco; le responde el abrazo, siente sus brazos aferrados a su espalda.

—Siempre supe que algún día tendría que vengarla —musita, escondiendo la cara en el cuello de Harry, donde él no puede verla—. Tenía que vengarla.

»Mi madre se merecía la venganza, Potter. —Otro hipido—. Quería evitar que mi padre me convirtiera en una versión suya.

—Está bien, está bien.

«Mi madre se merecía esa venganza».

Theodore se deshace del abrazo, parece como si lo empujara un poco más lejos, volviendo a construir la barrera que nadie puede traspasar.

—Nunca fue por mí —sigue—. Nunca. Por lo que mi padre me haya o no haya hecho. —Lo mira directamente y por primera vez Harry entiende que parte de lo que se esconde en sus ojos es rabia pura—. Siempre fue por ella.

»Por lo que perdí en el fuego, Potter.

* * *

Harry llega tarde unos días más tarde, con cara cansada y el cabello más desordenado que de costumbre. Encuentra a Theodore encerrado en su habitación y abre la puerta sin previo aviso. Está sentado en la cama leyendo un libro que encontró en las estanterías que hay en el antiguo estudio de Orion Black. Voltea cuando oye el sonido de la puerta y alza una ceja, sin dignarse a saludar. A estar evitando a Harry después de haberle confesado sobre su madre.

—El Winzengamot va a pedir siete años —anuncia—; nadie cree que lo hayas matado en defensa propia. Pero no quieren pedir demasiado porque «de todos modos era un mortífago». —Dibuja las comillas en el aire. Se acerca y se sienta al borde de la cama de Nott—. Theodore. —Ya no lo llama por su apellido, pero apenas si nota la diferencia—. Necesito tus recuerdos si…

Theodore aparta la mirada y se encoge de hombros.

—¿Qué son siete años? —pregunta y vuelve la vista al libro. Había empezado a aceptar un poco la ayuda de Harry, pero seguía teniendo sus reservas, seguía tan desinteresado como antes en mantenerse fuera de la cárcel.

—Toda una vida si vas a Azkaban —le dice Harry—. ¿Por qué no te importa?

—Soy un criminal —insiste.

—No.

—Sí. —Theodore no deja de insistir—. Torturé gente, Potter. Gente que no se merecía que la torturaran. Podría haberme negado, ¿sabes? Pero entonces me hubieran matado a mí. Instinto de conservación.

—No creo que nadie juzgue…

—Lo hará todo el mundo —lo interrumpe Theodore.

Harry no puede contradecirlo porque es verdad, pero aun así tiene corazón para mentirle. Para intentar asegurarle que no lo van a juzgar. Pero Theodore lee el periódico. Harry sabe que lee todo lo concerniente a su caso con detalle, aunque no comente nada. Sabe que revisa todas las noticias donde aparezca el nombre «Nott» y sabe que lo consideran un monstruo, que han construido su imagen como la imagen de un monstruo.

Es el único fugitivo que ha aparecido en los últimos diez meses, después de todo.

—De todos modos —le dice Harry—, es injusto, sé que es injusto. Sé que mereces otra oportunidad. Si tuviera tus recuerdos.

—No.

—Theodore…

—Es demasiado privado —espeta él—, ¿por qué te los daría? ¿Por qué te haría ver los horrores de mi mente? ¿Sabes lo que es revivir la muerte de tu madre en pesadillas que nunca se acaban? —Harry desvía la mirada de manera obvia, para no contestarle que a veces también sueña con la muerte de Lily Evans, al lado de su cuna, suplicando por su vida. Theodore se da cuenta—. Lo siento. —Hay una pausa y el ambiente se siente demasiado incómodo, pero de todos modos Theodore sigue hablando—: Nadie se merece esos recuerdos, Harry.

«Harry». Lo llama Harry, como acariciando su nombre.

—Quizá si pudieran verlos.

—¿Qué? ¿Me perdonarían porque tuve una vida de mierda? —pregunta él—. La última vez que comprobé esa no era una excusa para ser un criminal.

—No —tercia Harry—, quizá entenderían que no lo hiciste porque lo deseabas. Quizá entiendan que… te obligaron.

—Nadie se merece esos recuerdos —insiste Theodore—; además, ¿qué son siete años en Azkaban? No es como que nadie me esté esperando afuera.

—Theodore…

Se acerca demasiado a él. No sabe por qué. Ha sido su única compañía las últimas semanas y se ha acostumbrado a él. No es como Ron, que siempre está a su alrededor y lo apoya; Nott lo confronta con todas las cosas que quiere oír. No es como Hermione, que se preocupa por él hasta niveles insospechados; a Nott parece darle igual, pero a Harry no se le escapa que a veces lo mira, como para asegurarse de que sigue vivo.

Cuando sus labios chocan, cree que Nott lo va a empujar lejos de sí, pero no lo hace. En vez de eso, Harry oye como el libro que tenía Nott en las manos cae a un lado y Nott le pasa las manos por el cuello. Y recuerda que es Theodore, «Theodore» y le mete la lengua en la boca y siente como las manos de él se aferran a su espalda y piensa que nunca ha sentido un beso como ese.

Jadean cuando se separan.

—Joder, Harry.

—Joder —asiente Harry.

Se quedan callados un momento hasta que Theodore vuelve a reaccionar.

—Está bien —suelta, como en un impulso—. Puedes tener mis recuerdos. Pero… cualquier cosa que ocurra… cualquier cosa que pienses. Es culpa tuya. Es tu responsabilidad.

Harry siente.

»Y no se los enseñes a Granger o a Weasley.

—Sabes que tendrá que verlos medio Winzengamot.

—Eso me importa un carajo —espeta Theodore—; esos magos y brujas estirados no me importan en lo más absoluto. Podrían encerrarme en Azkaban de por vida y seguirían sin importarme.

—Creí que… —Harry está confundido—. «Nadie merece mis recuerdos». —Lo arremeda.

—Me refería a ti, Potter —espeta Theodore, acercándose otra vez demasiado, hasta que sus narices están a punto de colisionar—; eres demasiado noble para ellos. Me refería a ti.

—No sabes lo que he visto —intenta defenderse Harry.

Theodore Nott vuelve a besarlo.

* * *

Harry lleva un pensadero a la casa —ha convencido que Minerva McGonagall se lo preste— y entonces se sumerge en el torrente de los recuerdos de Nott. No son tan horribles como lo hizo creer que serían, especialmente los vistazos que tiene de Hogwarts. Un chico solitario al que Daphne Greengrass está siempre pegada. Un chico solitario al que Pansy Parkinson intenta hacer menos solitario y fracasa. Un chico solitario con el que Blaise Zabini bromea y se ríe y lee y estudia. Un chico solitario al que Draco Malfoy se acerca renuente, pero se acerca y le pide ayuda con la tarea. Un chico solitario con el que Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle comparten su comida. Hasta parecen recuerdos felices.

Pero cuando no se trata de Hogwarts, todo cambia. Siempre está su padre —Gabriel Nott— cerca de él, como si lo vigilara. No lo maltrata, no realmente, pero siempre le pasa la mano por el hombro, apretándola y le repite las mismas palabras: «Haz lo que se espera de ti», insiste Gabriel Nott, «no olvides a tu madre». A Harry le causa escalofríos. «No olvides a tu madre». Es lo que le dice antes de que le marquen el antebrazo izquierdo, lo que le dice la primera vez que tortura a alguien. Es lo que le dice cuando lo obliga a declararse fiel a Lord Voldemort.

También se lo dice cada vez que lo acompaña al expreso de Hogwarts. En la cena de navidad y de año nuevo. En su cumpleaños. «No olvides a tu madre». «No olvides a tu madre». «No olvides a tu madre». Un mantra repetido tantas veces que Harry lo oye en todos y en cada uno de los recuerdos de Theodore Nott, durante toda su vida. «No olvides a tu madre».

Hasta que llega aquel recuerdo y oye a la madre de Theodore cantándole antes de dormir, pasándole sus manos por el pecho en un tierno masaje y le sonríe. Y después el recuerdo se transforma en una hoguera y es su madre lo que se quema —y toda la casa—. Y Harry lo ve desde afuera, desde donde Gabriel Nott mira la tragedia impasible mientras sostiene a Theodore y oye sus gritos sin pestañear si quiera.

«¡Mamá! ¡MAMÁ!». Gabriel Nott no se mueve, no se inmuta. Los gritos de Theodore son lo que tiñe de rojo el ambiente.

Su madre intenta salir, pero el fuego le abrasa la ropa y el cabello y la piel y sus gritos se convierten en alaridos de pesadilla y Harry no puede dejar de mirar hasta que comprende que Gabriel Nott la atrapó dentro de la casa y que está mirando, impasible, mientras sujeta a Theodore.

¿Qué clase de monstruo es capaz de aquello?

No puede dejar de mirar hasta que siente que algo tira de él hacia arriba y sale del pensadero y se encuentra jadeando, sudoroso y asustado en la sala, mientras Nott lo ve. Y cuando lo ve salir y ve su rostro, se acerca, y entonces es el turno de Theodore de abrazarlo.

—No son tus recuerdos, Harry —le dice—, no son tus recuerdos.

Es horrible y Harry está convencido de que es lo que vive en las pesadillas de Theodore Nott, lo que no le cuenta a nadie.

—Joder…

—Mi padre lo hizo porque mi madre planeaba llevarme lejos —dice Theodore, intentando darle sentido al horror y a la pesadilla—; ella no sabía. No sabía. Era mucho más joven que él y no sabía. Simplemente se enamoró y no sabía que mi padre tenía actividades extracurriculares, como ser mortífago. No lo sabía. Ella sólo se enamoró y era una bruja de sangre pura.

»Y quizá mi padre también se enamoró, no lo sé —sigue Nott, sin soltar a Harry, ni un momento—. No tengo ni idea. Pero si hubo amor, transmutó en odio. Y se enteró que planeaba irse conmigo. Y la mató.

»No son tus recuerdos, Harry.

Harry respira hondo y vuelve en sí, se separa un poco de Nott. Ha visto horrores, pero aquel definitivamente es de lo peor que ha enfrentado aunque sea sólo un recuerdo.

—Es el único recuerdo en el que lloras —dice Harry—. En ningún otro…

Theodore desvía la mirada.

—Perdí mis lágrimas el fuego —contesta, sin mirarlo.

—¿Cómo se llamaba? —pregunta Harry.

—Liberty —respondió Theodore—. Como libertad.

Harry lo abraza. Theodore respira hondo bajo su abrazo y no dice nada más. No llora. Nunca lo hace. Harry lo vio en todos sus recuerdos. Quizá es cierto que perdió todas sus lágrimas en el fuego y eso lo lleva a preguntarse, ¿qué otras cosas perdió Theodore Nott en el fuego que se llevó a su madre? Parece que lleva viviendo un duelo que le ha durado, de manera intermitente, toda la vida; un duelo que ya lo ha llevado a la venganza y a convertirse en un asesino.

—Era un nombre bonito —le dice Harry.

—Dicen que… —empieza Nott—, cuando matas a alguien… tu alma. Se parte en dos. —Harry asiente, dándole la razón. No sabe dónde lo escuchó Nott, pero no puede negarle que tiene razón. Para los magos el alma es demasiado importante, mantenerla intacta—. Lo hice por mi madre —dice—, por mi madre. Sólo lo haría por ella. Sólo por ella, Harry. Sólo sacrificaría mi alma por ella.

—Está bien. Está bien —le dice Harry. Parece que buscar absolución—. Está bien —repite.

Theodore no responde. Lo besa. Harry cierra los ojos, sintiendo los labios de Theodore bailar al mismo vaivén que los suyos. Sabe que no son sólo besos y caricias sin significado. Sabe que está cayendo y que le dolerá la caída —porque las caídas siempre duelen—. Sabe que el monstruo de su pecho no despierta porque esta vez no es necesario, porque no necesita de un monstruo en el pecho para entender lo que siente.

Sabe lo que siente por Theodore Nott.

—Harry… —jadea Nott cuando se separan.

—Podrían apartarme del caso, ¿sabes? —le dice—. Conflicto de intereses. Si alguien supiera…

—Entonces no dejes que nadie se entere —espeta Nott.

Vuelven a besarse.

»Por cierto —dice Nott, entre beso y beso—, yo también te quiero.

* * *

Le arregla la corbata el día que tiene su audencia. Theodore Nott intenta no mirarlo mientras lo hace, antes de que Harry tenga que llevarlo al ministerio. Hermione está convencida de que tienen un buen caso entre las manos —pero no es política, no es abogada, en realidad no puede saberlo— y Ron lo apoya, aunque lo mira con recelo. Los dos lo miran con recelo desde el día que los descubrieron besándose en el sillón, Thedore Nott encima de él, prácticamente haciéndole un examen de garganta con la lengua. Pero no dicen prácticamente nada.

«Te ves feliz», fue el aporte de Ron y una sonrisa, el de Hermione. Hace años que no sale con nadie —no puede recuperarse de Ginny—, que no les presenta a una pareja. Theodore es una sorpresa, pero la aceptan porque son sus amigos. Y prometen guardar el secreto porque Theodore ha acabado por caerles relativamente bien, aunque lo consideran demasiado callado, demasiado misterioso, demasiado complicado.

No es capaz de esperar el resultado de la audiencia dentro de la sala, así que lo hace afuera. Le duele ver a Theodore encadenado a la silla y le duele que no lo mire, que ni siquiera voltee en su dirección, como si no quisiera que lo vieran humillado. A pesar de todo, Theodore Nott es orgulloso.

Ron se queda atrás, pero Hermione va con él.

—Sabes que es una apuesta —le dice, finalmente—. Ya van a votar.

—Lo sé.

—A los ojos del Winzengamot no deja de ser un criminal —dice Hermione—, por mucho que lo hayan obligado y por muchos horrores que haya vivido.

—Al menos no serán siete años —dice Harry—. Tú sabes que no merece siete años.

Hermione suspira, porque lo entiende. El misterio de Theodore Nott también ha anidado dentro de ella. Fue la que construyó el caso, la que lloró cuando vio los recuerdos de Theodore y la que después le pidió perdón por haberlos visto, porque sabía que se suponía que sólo Harry y el Winzengamot tendrían acceso a ellos.

—Le bajarán la pena por el asesinato de su padre —dice Hermione, después de una pausa—. Kingsley los convenció que no podían juzgar a alguien que sólo lo había hecho para defenderse.

Harry asiente. También ha visto ese recuerdo, en el que Gabriel Nott se encuentra con su hijo en su antigua casa, ambos huyendo. Ha visto la discusión que explota hasta que ambos simplemente gritan y Gabriel Nott alza su varita para lanzarle una _cruciatus_.

—¿Entonces? —pregunta Harry.

—Libertad condicional o hasta tres años en Azkaban —dice Hermione—. Todo depende de lo que opine el Winzengamot. Theodore tiene una oportunidad, Harry.

»Que tú hablaste en su favor.

Harry le dedica media sonrisa a Hermione y entonces la puerta de la sala se abre. El primero en salir es Theodore y detrás de él, Ron. Como siempre, Harry no puede leer la cara de Theodore, que deja traspasar tan poco de sus sentimientos. Pero Ron parece hosco y tiene cara de pocos amigos. Se hacen a un lado cuando los miembros del Winzengamot empiezan a salir y Harry espera hasta que el pasillo esta sólo para hacer la pregunta que muere por hacer.

—¿Y bien?

—Un año —responde Theodore, con la voz calmada—. Un año.

Parece que le importa que sea un año y Harry no puede evitar notar la ironía del asunto, cuando semanas atrás estaba dispuesto a pasar su vida en Azkaban. Ron le dirige a Harry una mirada de circunstancias, pero Hermione lo jala unos pasos más allá para darles un poco de privacidad.

—Creí que no te importaba —dice Harry.

Esperaba mejores noticias e intenta esconder que las noticias que está recibiendo le duelen. Por Theodore.

—Hiciste que me importara —admite—. Yo estaba bien si vivía o moría. Si me encerraban de por vida o no. —Se encoge de hombros—. Hasta lo había planeado: «La trágica y breve vida de Theodore Nott». Y luego llegaste tú a hacerte el héroe y querer ayudar y meter tu nariz en todos los asuntos que no te importaban y hacerlos tuyos y… —Se calla cuando Harry lo abraza—. Será un año largo.

—Lo será.

—Está bien que lo sea —le dice Theodore, soltándose un poco del abrazo y acercándose a Harry—. Antes de todo. Antes de ti, pensaba que no me importaba nada. Que podrían enterrarme en Azkaban y no me importaría. No me importaba —corrige—. Perdí la capacidad de preocuparme con esas cosas cuando se murió mi madre, Harry. Lo perdí todo en el fuego, pero ahora ya no está perdido.

»No todo, al menos.

Lo besa en medio de aquel pasillo en el ministerio, medio vacío. Aun así, no está completamente vacío y, cuando la gente nota lo que está ocurriendo voltean y Harry puede oír de fondo algunas exclamaciones de sorpresa. Sabe que la mañana siguiente, Corazón de Bruja anunciará su relación con Theodore Nott haciendo especial énfasis en su estatus de criminal y ex mortífago.

Se aparta un poco.

—¡Theodore! Conflicto de intereses…

Nott se encoge de hombros.

—Soy criminal condenado —le dice—. Sospecho que ya no hay conflicto de intereses.

Y vuelve a estamparle los labios sobre los suyos, como si nada alrededor importara más que ellos dos.

* * *

Theodore lo lleva al cementerio donde está su madre antes de cumplir condena. «Liberty Nott, 1058 – 1985». Es una lápida blanca y sin flores, hasta que Theodore conjura unas cuantas y las pone sobre la lápida.

—Ya está muerto, mamá —murmura—. Eres libre.

Pero Theodore aún no parece libre. Le queda un año en Azkaban.

—Iré a verte todas las semanas —promete Harry.

—La prensa hablará.

—Ya me odian —dice Harry—. Ya no soy tan buen héroe para ellos, si soy capaz de salir con criminales.

Theodore medio sonríe.

»También vendré a verla a ella.

Ya va a la tumba de Lily y James cada que se siente demasiado triste. Acompaña a Ron a la de Fred. Acompaña a Narcissa cada que va a ver a Remus y a Tonks. Tiene demasiados muertos. Liberty Nott es otra difunta con el que puede cargar. No le importa.

—Gracias —dice Theodore.

—También te quiero —es la respuesta de Harry. Entrelaza su mano con la de Nott.

* * *

 _Hay tres cosas que Theodore recuerda mientras está preso._

 _Las manos de Harry. Largas, un poco huesudas. Se entrelazan con las suyas cada que necesita apoyo, aunque no lo diga. Siempre puede encontrar un abrazo con Harry._

 _La voz de Harry. Siempre segura, mucho más que la suya, siempre gritando por la injusticia allá donde la ve. Siempre capaz de hacerlo sentir en un lugar mejor._

 _El rostro de Harry. Con la sonrisa abierta, los lentes casi siempre rotos y los ojos verdes que le sonríen desde la distancia. Antes le preocupaba que el volverse asesino le partiera en dos el alma, que arruinara su espíritu. Pero eso ya se lo entregó a Harry._

 _Y después pasa un año. Y él está allí, esperándolo. Sonrisa y ojos verdes. Sólo esperándolo._

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Si leyeron hasta acá, es que llegaron al final de esta historia. No tengo demasiadas notas que hacer, salvo que, como suele ser mi costumbre, es una historia con elementos deprimentes. Pero acá van mis notitas:**

 **1) Harry y Theodore son bisexuales. Siento que tiende a ignorarse completamente a los personajes bis o se les hace invisibles. Es por eso que hay mención a la relación de Harry con Ginny y de Theodore con Daphne Greengrass.**

 **2) Esta no es una historia que gire alrededor de la orientación sexual de ninguno de los dos. Es una historia que va más allá de eso, que no usa la orientació sexual de nadie como token. Es una historia de duelo, de perdón y de amor entre dos personajes.**

 **3) No se me hubiera ocurrido el Nottpott —como le dice mi mujer— si no lo hubiera sugerido mi esposa —y esta historia es un regalo para ella— y si no hubiera leído a Olivie Blake (concretamente** ** _How to Make Friends and Influence People_** **, fic super recomendado).**

 **4) El título viene de un cuento de Mariana Enríquez «Las cosas que perdimos en el fuego», que a su vez es el título de una colección de cuentos. Se los recomiendo. No tiene tanta relación —sólo un poco con la madre de Nott.**

 **5) El nombre de la madre de Nott lo usé gracias a Metanfetamina. Sus personajes son muy diferentes, pero yo estoy enamorada del nombre. De hecho, si quieren saber más de su señora Nott, tienen que leer** ** _O Fortuna_** **).**

 **6) Mi sorteo era Violeta, que es Espíritu. Por eso todo lo del alma y cosas.**

 _Andrea Poulain_

 _A 13 de julio de 2018_


End file.
